


Legend of Junta

by hgiel



Category: BoA - Fandom, DBSG, Fly To The Sky, Greek and Roman Mythology, H.O.T, JTL, K-pop, Paran, Shinhwa, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of the myth of Eros and Psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Junta

Kang Ta was one of the most beautiful men anyone had ever seen, maybe even the most beautiful man of all. This was his burden though, because no one dared think they were worthy of him, and he was very alone.

His friends, Jae Won, Woo Hyuk, and Tony were lovely men themselves, but no where near Kang Ta’s beauty, and they had committed relationships that Kang Ta envied. Still, he did not hold any hard feelings toward those friends he loved, and they looked out for him the best they could.

Even though Kang Ta was utterly alone, Jun Jin felt jealous for him. He thought of himself as the most beautiful man not only in Korea, but in the world. How could everyone speak so highly of this lesser creature while he was around?!

Jun Jin set his mind to ridding the world of Kang Ta’s Goddess like beauty, and had his good friend Eric kidnap him, and tie him to train tracks. Eric was to make sure the train had finished the job, but there was a delay and Eric couldn’t stay, so Jun Jin sent his dedicated lover, Hee Jun, to see the murder through and report back when it was over.

Kang Ta laid on the tracks, immobile, crying and cursing Jun Jin. He cried long after Eric had left, and into an exhausted sleep. While he was sleeping, Hee Jun arrived, and as his eyes fell over Kang Ta, he was in love.

How could he kill such a magnificent creature? How could he kill the man he knew now he was in love with?

Hee Jun took Kang Ta to his home, untied him, and ordered those who worked for him to look after him, and never to tell him who owned this place. And so it was, and each night in the pitch black, Hee Jun would join his love in bed, refusing to revile himself, and they made love.

Kang Ta was overwhelmed with gratitude for his rescue and royal treatment but died to see his lovers face. It didn’t matter to him who he was, because he had fallen in love with the being who held him each night, who was the only person he had ever known intimately, but he wanted to know the face in which kissed him every night. He wanted to commit to memory that figure’s details so he could imagine him with him even during the day. But Hee Jun refused.

After not too long, Kang Ta asked his lover if he could see his friends, for he didn’t know where he was and couldn’t go to meet them. Hee Jun agreed but reminded him, he couldn’t see his face, so not to let Kang Ta’s friends convince him of trickery. Kang Ta promised him he wouldn’t betray his love, and Hee Jun had his friends brought to their home the next day.

Jae Won, Woo Hyuk, and Tony eagerly came and were astonished by the wealth in which Kang Ta was now living, and upon hearing of his lover, were beside themselves. Inevitably, jealously and contention grew and they no longer had Kang Ta’s best interests at heart...

“What if he is some...ugly burn victim?” Tony asked.

“I don’t care, I love him, it doesn’t matter what he looks like. Besides, I have felt every inch of his body and there are no imperfections.”

Woo Hyuk snorted. “You think that’s all that he should worry about?” He asked Tony while giving him a sideways glance. “You said this guy saved your life and is keeping you in this mansion, and you haven’t ever SEEN him? Ya, he’s a crazy nut.”

Kang Ta swallowed hard. Could they be right? He had never questioned his lover...he couldn’t fathom this wonderful man was any sort of bad seed! Or had love blinded him?

“Lets google the most wanted list, and you can find some way to see this guys face tonight. If he doesn’t look like any of the criminals, alright, but if so...” Jae Won’s voice trailed off.

“There are no lights in the bedroom, even the windows are shuttered so no moon light can come in...How can I find a way to see his face?” Kang Ta asked.

Tony reached into his messenger bag and pulled a flash light out, grinning. “Use this.”

“Why do you carry a flashlight?” Woo Hyuk asked.

“I got it at a Take Back The Night rally at the women’s shelter.”  
That night Kang Ta waited in his bed for his lover, the photos of all the criminals running through his mind... He didn’t believe his lover’s face could match any of those, but his beloved friends had put too much logic into their argument...

Soon he felt the familiar body slip into bed next to his, and Kang Ta let the worries that had been plaguing him slip away as they made love. When Kang Ta felt his lover fall into a deep sleep he carefully got into the night stand and held Tony’s flashlight above the other man’s head.

And he turned it on.

No, this wasn’t one of those criminals. This was the man he was in love with. He was who Kang Ta had pictured for longer then they had ever been together. His kind soft face, his creamy skin, and his beautiful red mouth. Kang Ta was so taken the flashlight slipped from his grasp and fell into the sleeping figure’s temple, waking him immediately.

“You...You promised!” Hee Jun cried, after the painful scream subsided. “I trusted you!”

Before Kang Ta could plead for forgiveness or convince him to over look this, his lover had taken off. Kang Ta tried to chase after him but was tangled in blankets and he was too late.

But Kang Ta wasn’t going to give up on the only love he had ever known, he would find him, and it wouldn’t be hard...He knew who he was. He was Moon Hee Jun.

Jun Jin’s lover.

Hee Jun ran from Kang Ta, knowing that now that he had been seen, their relationship was over. He wasn’t worthy of someone such as Kang Ta, and he was already Jun Jin’s. No one would accept this relationship, he had no choice but to return to Jun Jin and try to cover his tracks...

He told Jun Jin Kang Ta had indeed died. The reason he had been gone so long was that the body had made a mess and it needed to be cleaned lest anyone track the murder to Jun Jin. The train was powerful, he said, so much so it took weeks to search through the flora and fauna collecting fingers, teeth, organs, anything that could leave a trace of DNA.

Jun Jin had trusted and was thankful to his lover, until Kang Ta had come requesting a visitation with him.

Jun Jin met with Kang Ta, who fell to his knees in tears immediately. “Please, I know you don’t like me, but please show me some mercy. I’ve never done anything to you, and I’ve fallen in love with Hee Jun. I didn’t know who he was when we were together, so please forgive me for the adultery! But I can’t live without him now, please let me speak with him, I beg you.”

Jun Jin was in no way willing to let this pathetic creature have his lover, but he also wasn’t going to kill someone with his own hands...so he offered a challenge, if Kang Ta could pass three tests, he could have Hee Jun. Kang Ta agreed without hearing the conditions.

“Alright, for your first test...” Jun Jin presented him with a box of CDs. “This is the complete discography of every artist who has ever been in SM Town. I want you to make a list of each song, with the song title and artist of what song it had been plagiarized from.”

It was impossible! All these albums??? And it was likely every single one of these songs were plagiarized! Still, he had to try....So Jun Jin let him loose telling him to return when the task was complete.

Kang Ta wandered away from the home in tears. How could he ever accomplish such a task?!

“Why are you crying, sexy?” Asked a voice, very close to Kang Ta’s ear, and he hadn’t even seen anyone approach.

“Oh!” He cried, turning quickly. “I have to make a list of every song each of these CDs plagiarized....I don’t know where to begin!”

“Oh that’s easy, I can get that done for you in a jiffy.” The man said, pulling a pen out of his coat pocket, clicked it open, and winked. “My name is HaHa, nice to meet you.”

True to his word, in a matter of minutes the man had made a complete list for him. His knowledge of music was astounding. Kang Ta was over come with joy. Jun Jin was not.

Somehow Kang Ta had managed this task...Well, the second one was much harder. Kang Ta was ordered to bring the hair he would need to shave from the DBSG members heads.

This didn’t seem like such an impossible task, until Kang Ta had snuck into Inki Gayo and looked on at the pre-pubescent band. How was he to shave these kid’s heads? He couldn’t avoid being caught, and they had long sharp fingernails and teeth, teeth such as those of babies who hadn’t yet been able to ware them down from intake of solid foods.

Kang Ta sunk to the floor in tears. He had been lucky the first time, but there was no way he could finish this task...He had lost.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Was called from above.

Kang Ta looked up to see Neo and P.O of the band Paran looking down at him, not in concern, but confusion. And maybe a good amount of amusement.

“I need to shave the DBSG members’ heads...and I don’t know how I’ll do it...”

The two looked at each other in stark surprise then smiles spread over their faces.

“We would love to help you, in any way we can.” P.O said.

“Wait here and we’ll be back.” Neo said.

They casually walked over to DBSG, and though Kang Ta couldn’t hear what was being said, he could clearly see the devilish smiles on the Paran member’s faces, and the apprehension on the lesser band’s faces. Suddenly the two forcefully ushered DBSG into an empty room and not too long after, they came out, alone, and returned to Kang Ta.

“Here is the hair you wanted.” P.O said dropping the bundle into Kang Ta’s arms.

“And the teeth.” Neo said, holding out his hands full of small baby like teeth.

“I didn’t ask for their teeth...”

“Oh, well then, do you mind if I keep them then?”

Kang Ta agreed to let him keep it, and returned to Jun Jin with his bounty. He was in high spirits now. Only one task left to go and he could be with his lover again!

“I don’t know how the fuck you keep pulling this shit off...” Jun Jin said through clenched teeth. “Your last task, you will go into BoA’s home and bring me the chest she keeps at the foot of her bed.”

If the other tasks were impossible, this one wasn’t even fathomable! BoA’s home? It was guarded by amazons who considered the numeral 1 to be the true number of the best, opposed to 666, because it was phallus shaped. He had no hopes of getting past them!

If he couldn’t be with Hee Jun, then he had no future anyway. He wasn’t going to go on living without him, and he wasn’t going to die by the hands of any beast women. Kang Ta found the tallest roof in all of Seoul and prepared his self to jump.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Someone demanded, grabbing his arm.

“Im going to kill myself.”

“Why?” The other man asked.

“I have to break into BoA’s house...but I cant get past her amazon guards. I don’t know what else to do.”

The man thought on this and finally sighed. “Alright, I can help you. BoA and I have...some history, so I know a thing or two around those kinda girls. Here’s what you do, take two books with you. Try ‘Embracing the Goddess’ or ‘Sexing The Cherry’ throw one at them on the way in, and one on the way out. In case that doesn’t work, bring some Melissa Etheridge albums.”

“Thank you so much! Im sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Brian Joo.”

So Kang Ta went to the house with an assortment of appropriate books and Melissa Etheridge CDs. He was apprehensive as to whether the guards would take the bait, but as soon as he let loose the gifts, they were upon then, mullets waving in the breeze as they darted to collect.

Inside, Kang Ta silently made his way to the bedroom. The house was lined in decorative art pieces looking like recreations of works from the Karma Sutra, but no matter how hard Kang Ta looked, he couldn’t find male genitalia on any of the figures present.

Putting that aside, he did find the bed room and collected the chest. When he returned to the outside, the amazons seemed to be uninterested in the last gifts he had left, so he hurriedly scattered the rest and darted from the property.

When he was safely outside Jun Jin’s house again, it occurred to him, he had no idea what was kept in the chest. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the chest to get a glimpse of what was inside. At first it wasn’t clear what these round hairy object were...but slowly it dawned on him.

They were severed ball sacks with the names of those men they had been removed from written in sharpy on them.

Kang Ta lost consciousness.

Hee Jun was upstairs where he had been sulking for what seemed like an eternity. He felt like he was dying inside, and might as well have been. There was no life for him if Kang Ta wasn’t in it.

Suddenly, a movement from outside the window caught his attention, and he saw Kang Ta fall lifeless to the ground. Hee Jun was out the front door before he knew it, and gathered his love into his arms, urging him awake.

Slowly, Kang Ta opened his eyes. “Hee Jun? Is that you?”

“Are you alright?!”

“Hee Jun!” Kang Ta cried and sunk his head into Hee Jun’s neck. “Im so sorry I didn’t keep my promise, I would have never if I knew it would take you from me! I want to make it right, I’ve been trying to!” And he went on to explain his recent adventures.

“Kang Ta...Im sorry, but we can’t be together. Im not worthy enough to be with you.” Hee Jun admitted.

“Not worthy? Because of my looks? Hee Jun! Im a pathetic moron with no skills or common sense. I have to be babied and coddled or I would end up dead before sun down. You are brave and wonderful, you are the type of person I’ve always dreamed about, and you are worth even Jun Jin’s wrath!”

“But Jun Jin...I’ve promised myself to him, I want to be a man of my word.”

“Jun Jin isn’t human, so he isn’t worth your word. He wants second hand severed ball sacks for heaven’s sake!”

“It would be third hand at this point.” Hee Jun corrected.

“It doesn’t matter, the only thing that matters is our love!”

Kang Ta kissed him, and Hee Jun knew it was true. Nothing else in the world mattered but each other, and he wouldn’t let this love slip away.

They ran away together and lived in solitude and bliss for the rest of their lives.


End file.
